Much Ado About Nothing
by darisu-chan
Summary: Ichigo's and Rukia's friends and family think they are in love with each other. However, they beg to differ.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the image, they belong to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Note: **Hey there! First of all I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year! Second, this one-shot here is a present for **badaxx** from the IchiRuki Secret Santa Exchange in Tumblr. I really hope you like it! The title is taken from one of Shakespeare's comedies of the same name. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Much Ado About Nothing

"Are you and Rukia-chan together yet?" Isshin asked once again much to Ichigo's annoyance. A vein in his forehead threatened to pop any minute now.

"For the last time, I am _not_ in love with Rukia!" Ichigo screamed his head off, completely enraged already.

"I was just asking." Isshin said dejectedly.

His son sighed. "Just shut up already."

Ever since the war with the Quincies was over, Isshin had been pestering Ichigo about his relationship with Rukia. Isshin thought it was due time his son became a man and started dating his third daughter, but Ichigo wouldn't hear any of it. The Substitute Shinigami found his father's complaints about his lack of girlfriend completely unnecessary. He had saved three worlds two times already! Wasn't that enough? Besides, he definitely wasn't in love with Rukia or anything of the sort, she was just his _nakama_ and nothing more!

"Ichigo." Isshin started speaking yet again.

Thinking his father was at it again, Ichigo answered rather rudely. "Now what do you want?"

"I just want you to be happy." The ex Shinigami said truthfully, looking at his son with a father's adoration.

Ichigo felt touched at his father's words, and was about to say something meaningful to his father, when Isshin said, "And what better way to be happy than making babies with Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo got red because of anger –maybe of embarrassment, perhaps both−, and kicked his father while yelling, "Damnit, dad! Can't you behave for once in your life!"

As the 18 year old stomped angrily to his room, the man in the floor sighed. "I can't believe you're still in denial, son."

Seconds later, Isshin's twin daughters entered the kitchen and found their father in the floor.

"Guess your talk with Ichi-nii didn't go so well." Karin said.

"He still won't admit he loves Rukia-chan!" Isshin wailed dramatically.

"Figures." Karin simply said and exchanged a worried glance with Yuzu. They really hoped their brother would notice his feelings for a certain girl soon.

* * *

"So you're gonna celebrate the holidays with Rukia-chan?" Keigo asked Ichigo one day during lunch.

"Yeah, just New Year's. Her brother invited me over. Why?" Ichigo said while drinking his juice, completely oblivious to the looks his friends were sending his way.

Keigo smirked. "My, Ichigo, already spending the holidays with the in-laws, nice!" Keigo said, giving his friends a thumbs-up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. Besides, it's not the first time I've been invited to her house during New Year's."

Keigo and Mizuiro exchanged a look, and then smirked evilly. "So when are you guys gonna make it official, huh? Since you already spend holidays and birthdays together, and all." Keigo said playfully.

Ichigo sighed. _Not this again_. "You guys are misinterpreting things!"

"Yeah, and Asano-san's not an idiot, he just gets distracted." Mizuiro said, earning two glares.

"Hey, Mizuiro! Why did you insult me for?!"

"Whatever. Listen guys, nothing's going on with Rukia and me, we're just best friends, so knock it off."

"Best friends, right. I don't see you wanting to get into Chad's pants as well, and he's your _best friend_." Keigo said, attempting to push his friend in the right direction.

That was the last straw. Ichigo punched Keigo in the face –softly, of course−, knocking him out. Then he took his things, and went away.

"I've never seen someone so stuck in denial as Ichigo, don't you think, Asano-san?" Keigo didn't answer, for he was still lying flat on his stomach, passed out.

* * *

Rukia was at her office, working on the last paperwork she had to hand in. _I'm almost done_. All was peace and quiet, until a certain someone rather abruptly entered her office unannounced.

"Yo, Rukia! How's it going?" Renji barked in his rather brash way.

Rukia sighed. _So much for my peace and quiet. _"Hello Renji, what brings you here?" Rukia said, still signing some papers.

"Nothing much, I'm just here to ask you if you've bought a present for Ichigo yet." Renji said, a mysterious smile gracing his face. Rukia lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Not yet, I still have time though. I'll just give it to him when he comes for New Year's." Rukia answered truthfully, and then look up to see her friend giving her a strange look. "What?"

"So you're not spending _Mismas_ with him?" Renji asked.

"It's _Christmas_, and no. I'm not going to Karakura that day, I have things to do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just weird that you won't be there for Christmas." Renji told her, scratching his neck.

"We only spent Christmas together _one_ time. I don't see how that would make it a regular occurrence." Rukia said, clearly thinking this conversation was going nowhere.

"I just thought you'd want to spend as much time as possible together with Ichigo, since, you know, you two are together." Renji said nonchalantly, completely missing his friend's blushing face.

"What? Ichigo and I are _not_ together! What gave you that idea?" Rukia screamed, her cheeks turning as red as Renji's hair from the embarrassment.

"You're not together _yet_? But you two are so obviously in love, why aren't you together?" The lieutenant said, baffled at this news.

"You fool! Of course we're not in love, we're just _friends_, alright?" Rukia said, ignoring the sudden erratic beating of her heart.

"Whatever, keep denying it all you want Rukia, but we both know it's not true." Renji said, making Rukia scoff.

"If that's all you have to say, you can go already. I still need to finish my paperwork, so go away." Rukia told him, unable to meet Renji's all-knowing eyes,

"Paperwork? _Shit_, I haven't finished mine! Captain Kuchiki's gonna kill me!" With that, Renji dashed away, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Has Kurosaki Ichigo received his invitation?" Byakuya, Rukia's brother, asked her that day during dinner.

"Yes, nii-sama. Ichigo confirmed he's coming on New Year's Eve, and will stay for two days." Rukia said, pausing for a bit to eat her rice.

"Very well. I think this will be the perfect time to introduce him to the elders." Byakuya proclaimed, sounding as solemn as ever.

"Why's that, nii-sama?" Rukia curiously asked.

"As your future husband, he should be acquainted with the most important members of the clan he is going to marry into." Byakuya explained matter-of-factly, while Rukia watched him horrified.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia screeched, but her brother didn't seem to notice.

"Of course that you will be sleeping in different chambers until you are both married."

"Not you too, nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed, equal parts embarrassed and outraged. With that, she quickly left the room.

"What did I say?" Byakuya asked to the air, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

New Year's Eve finally arrived, and Ichigo found himself in the Kuchiki Manor, preparing for two days of relaxation. _Without anyone pestering me about my relationship with Rukia_. Next to him was Rukia, showing him the new plants that were planted in the Kuchiki Garden. For once, they were alone, enjoying themselves, without questioning the nature of their relationship. After visiting the garden, the two of them decided to visit their friends in the barracks of the Gotei 13 Divisions. As they passed their friends, they all stared at them with knowing-looks, much to Rukia's dismay. Ichigo, however, remained blissfully unaware of what was going on in his friends' heads.

After visiting their friends, they went to a small restaurant in the Rukongai to eat noodles. It was pretty much deserted, so the two of them were basically the only costumers.

"You're going to love it, Ichigo. They serve the best noodles here!" Rukia announced as they sat in a table to eat.

"Let's see if that's true." Ichigo said grinning.

The waiter arrived to take their orders. "I recommend the lover's noodles!" He said, embarrassing Ichigo and Rukia.

_Even the waiter thinks we're together! _Both thought, wondering why people wouldn't just leave them alone.

Forgetting about the comment, they ordered their noodles and fell in a comfortable silence. Somehow it felt natural to be next to each other. There was no need to impress anyone and behave any differently. Together they could be themselves, and that was the best part of their friendship. _But is it only a friendship? _A little voice in their heads started nagging, but they dismissed it, since they didn't want anything to ruin their time together.

After eating they returned to the Kuchiki Manor. Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki Clan, was already waiting for them when they arrived.

"There are some clothes in your rooms, please get changed and come meet me at my office." Byakuya said, and then left.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked, confused at Byakuya's behavior.

"Nii-sama wants you to meet the elders of our clan." Rukia stated.

"Why?"

Rukia sighed, it seemed she would have to explain even if she didn't want to. Blushing, she answered his question, "Nii-sama somehow has come to believe that we're betrothed or something, and wants you to meet our relatives. Don't worry, I'll explain him it's not like that, but could you please meet them regardless?" She pleaded him, giving him her best puppy eyes.

_Even Byakuya! _Ichigo mentally, exclaimed, but outwardly he tried to feign calmness, though his blush betrayed him. "Am, sure. Don't worry, we'll explain later."

"Thank you so much, Ichigo!" Rukia beamed at him, her smile dazzling him. Now he was blushing for a whole different reason.

* * *

"I can't believe they asked me if I could have children." Ichigo muttered, his cheeks were still bright red.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I didn't think they would ask such things!" Rukia said mortified, her cheeks equally as bright as Ichigo's.

"Hey, don't sweat it, it wasn't your fault. Besides, I think I got them back with my answer." Ichigo smirked, and Rukia blushed once again remembering what he had said.

"_Us Kurosakis mate like rabbits."_

"I think they won't be inviting you over in a while." Rukia said. They turned to look at each other and laughed.

"I'm surprised I'm not banished from the Kuchiki Manor for that!"

"They would be crazy to ban the hero of Soul Society!" She exclaimed and Ichigo blushed once again.

"That wasn't a big deal, besides you fought as well, you're a heroine too."

"Heh, what's with the sappy mood." Rukia said, trying to stop herself from blushing from Ichigo's words.

"I was just trying to state a fact, but whatever. Now what should we do?"

"Well, I got you something for Christmas, so just let me go to my room and get it."

"I also got you something!"

"Well, meet me at my room so we can exchange gifts."

"Alright."

About five minutes later they were sitting in Rukia's bedroom, each carrying a gift.

"This is for you." Ichigo handed Rukia a big present wrapped in a Christmas-y paper. Rukia took it, and very carefully opened it, revealing a notepad, a box of crayons, and a Christmas Limited Edition Chappy plush.

"This is…" Rukia trailed off, still looking at her presents.

"Well, I know how much you like to draw, and how obsessed you are with that stupid rabbit, so I thought−oomph!"

Ichigo couldn't continue speaking for Rukia glomped him, hugging the living daylights out of him. "Thank you so much, Ichigo! I love it!" She said, and her face looked so adorable Ichigo couldn't help but blush.

_I must stop blushing already! _"Yeah, well, it was nothing. I'm glad you liked it."

"Here, this one's for you. I hope you like it!" Rukia said, giving Ichigo his gift.

Ichigo opened it and found a Christmas Card Rukia had made, with a Chappy dressed as Santa Claus. Ichigo chuckled as he read the letter. Next he found a box of what looked like expensive chocolate. Then he found a book of Shakespeare's complete works translated in Japanese.

"I hope that's the book you wanted."

"Yeah, it is. But when did you get it?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, I took a day off of work and went to Karakura without you finding out. I _do_ know how to conceal my reiatsu."

"Hey!"

"Plus Inoue helped me find it. So, you like it?" Rukia asked hopefully, and Ichigo gave her that dorky smile of his, the one that could very well melt a glacier.

"Yeah, it's awesome! Thank you!"

"No problem."

* * *

Dinner with Byakuya was awkward to say the least. It was hard to explain him that they were not dating, and didn't plan to date anytime soon. Byakuya didn't want to believe them at first, but ended up accepting the fact. He then proceeded to ask Ichigo what his intentions were with his sister, which turned the conversation even more awkward. At the end, Byakuya accepted the fact they were just friends, but was still on the lookout. _"I'm watching you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"Man, that Byakuya is hard to convince." Ichigo complained as he walked towards his room.

"Again I'm sorry for nii-sama's behavior. I thought he'd understand quickly." Rukia said.

"Nah, don't worry. The problem's fixed." _If only my dad were as easy to convince as Byakuya._

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Meet me at the sakura trees tomorrow before sunrise!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Why?"

"To watch the sunrise of the New Year together, Ichigo! It's obvious!"

"Okay, then. I'll see you there." Ichigo said, standing next to his room.

"Don't be late!" Rukia said, and walked away towards her own room. Ichigo merely chuckled at her excited expression.

* * *

Ichigo didn't like to get up early, if he did it was only because he had to fight a hollow, or someone asked him to, in this case Rukia. He couldn't really tell her no when she looked so happy, since that's what he wanted her to be, happy. So there he was, early in the morning walking towards the sakura tress, even though it was cold outside and he would rather be in bed, comfy and warm. _The things I do for Rukia_. When he arrived, his friend was already there, wrapped in a white scarf, waving at him.

"Ichigo, you made it!" She said with glee, making Ichigo smile.

"Of course I made it, Rukia. If I can defeat villains, I can get up early!" He boasted and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just sit and wait."

They sat together and enjoyed the calmness of the garden. There was no movement in the manor, which Ichigo found odd since he knew for a fact that Byakuya was an early riser.

"So where's Byakuya? I thought that he'd be here after yesterday, making sure I didn't do anything impure to his sister." Ichigo joked.

"I don't know, I suppose he's still asleep. And Ichigo, once again I'm sorry about nii-sama's misunderstanding!" Rukia said, embarrassed still at the whole ordeal.

"Don't worry, he's not the only one to misunderstand." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my father and friends think we're in love, or something." Ichigo chuckled.

Rukia shook her head in disbelief. "As if I could be in love with a fool like you!"

"Huh? What was that? As if I could fall in love with someone as short as you!"

"At least I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, at least my drawings don't suck!"

Rukia gasped. "They do _not_!"

"They _do_! A five year old draws better than you!"

"Take that back!"

"Won't do!"

As their bickering continued, their faces progressively grew closer until their lips were almost touching. They, of course, didn't notice, so immersed in their fight.

"I don't know why I keep saving you!" Ichigo suddenly said.

"Nobody asked you to save me!" Rukia answered.

"Well, if I don't, you could very well die and what would I do without you!" Ichigo exclaimed, only realizing what he had said when Rukia gasped.

"Do you mean that?" Rukia softly asked, her cheeks turning red, fact that remained unnoticed to Ichigo since it was still dark.

"Yeah… those seventeenth months without you were hell, I can't imagine a lifetime without you." Ichigo truthfully said.

"Ichigo… I also missed you during that time… but, if you keep saving me, then one day you might die, and you'd leave me all alone…" Rukia said, taking Ichigo aback.

"Did you really miss me?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said, making Ichigo blush.

"Then I'll be careful, and won't leave you alone again." He said.

Rukia smiled at him. "Likewise." They settled down, and sat closer to each other this time, their shoulders touching, their heartbeats beating as one.

As they watched the sunrise together, they thought that _maybe_ they were, in fact, in love.

* * *

A few days later, when they announced their relationship, nobody was surprised, and actually told them they had taken long enough.


End file.
